pandoraheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
Vessalius Dukedom
The 'Vessalius Dukedom '(ベザリウスの公国, Bezariusu no Kōkoku) or The '''Vessalius Family (ベザリウスの家族, Bezariusu no Kazoku) is one of the Four Great Dukedoms currently, having risen in status after Jack Vessalius became known as the hero of the Tragedy of Sablier for facing off against Oswald and the Baskervilles.' Insignia/Marks Along the series, the Vessaliuses' shows to has a thew insignia in the form of a bird whom stretches it's wings. In the Vessalius crest which owned by Jack, it is shown that the bird is also surrounded by a king's crown above the bird's head and the bird also gripping somewhat-like crescent ivy at a bottom (''Please see the Vessalius crest image.). All of the Vessaliuses' also shares bared resemblances characteristics one another in physical appearance, marked with golden blonde hair with emerald green eyes and in dressing way, they also seems to had favor in wear rather light-coloured clothes (which could seen easily with Ada and Jack), but there's an exception with Xai who seems to more prefer darkly-coloured clothes, like most of the Nightrays. List of Properties *Estate/mansion *Gryphon's Door to the Abyss *Gryphon's Key *A church/chapel for the members Coming of Age Ceremony Aside that, Vessalius Dukedom also had another properties, but it is not explained furthermore. History Tragedy of Sablier The Vessalius Family was a third-rate noble family lead by Viscount Vessalius 100 years ago. During this time, Viscount Vessalius had two sons, and had gotten together with a woman he had met in a small backwater town away from Sablier. Together they had Viscount Vessalius' third child, Jack Vessalius. Viscount Vessalius left Jack Vessalius' Mother, promising to return to her one day and giving her a necklace that held a pendant with the Vessalius crest on it to her as a momento. Jack's Mother would wait for the next fifteen years for Viscount Vessalius to return, telling Jack of how much he looked like his father as he grew, and occasionally beating Jack in a fit of frustration and so, Viscount Vessalius had made Jack's Mother lose her sanity. Jack's Mother had given the necklace from Viscount Vessalius to Jack one day, which he wore tied around his wrist (despite the fact that he despised his father for what he had done to Jack's Mother). One day, Jack had become fed up with his mother's uncontrollable emotions, and so he ran away from home to the nearby captial city of Sablier, where he became accustomed to living on the streets. After a run-in with a young Baskerville girl named Lacie, Jack vowed to rise up in status in order to one day be reunited with the girl for whom he'd fallen for. Jack returned home and took care of his mother in her time of need up until she died of unknown causes. Following this, Jack moved into the Vessalius mansion, taking to prostitution in order to rise up in status in society. After a few years, Jack had successfully become one of Sablier's elite. He approached Arthur Barma, a man whom came from a family that was exiled from their home country following a war, in order to get close to Arthur's sister, Miranda Barma. Together, Miranda and Jack agreed to help one another in order to get what they desired (Lacie, and the head of Oswald -a man of the Baskerville Household). Miranda reintroduced Jack to Arthur as a musician who could play the morin khuur at an event being held in Arthur's honor at the Baskerville estate in order to celebrate the Barmas' culture. Arthur agreed to accept Jack as his musician, and so Jack entered the Baskerville estate with the Barmas. Jack embraced Lacie when he saw her, throwing away his morin khuur and traditional desguise in order to pursue her. Oswald knocked Jack unconscious, and so the current Glen Baskerville, Levi, had Jack taken into private quarters in order to be interrogated. In the end, Jack was on good terms with Levi, Lacie and Oswald, and as such he had been invited back to the Baskerville estate to spend time with Lacie and the Baskervilles, which Jack did over the course of the next four months. When returning to the Baskerville estate, Lacie told Jack not to come back until after another week because of an Succession Ceremony for Oswald that would officially make him Glen Baskerville, and as such the Baskervilles would be extremely busy. Jack understood, returning home as Lacie had requested. Jack returned to the estate a week later, only to find out from Oswald that he had killed Lacie two days before as part of the Succession Ceremony. Jack, after hearing this news and receiving a 'momento' from Lacie (an earring) returned to the Vessalius estate, where the valets tended to him in his hollow state. Jack remained this way for one month. Levi traveled to the Vessalius mansion in order to retrieve Jack, telling him of the concepts of Children of Ill Omen, the Chains that entwine the Earth as well as the experiment which he had carried out with Lacie, resulting in the child known as Alice. Levi 'died', but not before giving Jack permission to use Alice to fulfill his wish, and although Jack initially did not understand what Levi meant by this, he agreed anyway. After meeting Alice personally, Jack noticed that one of her dolls (a black rabbit) was crumbling in her tower. While no one else was around, Jack picked up this doll and received Lacie's thoughts and feelings relating to him. While the doll was destroyed, Alice tackled Jack and demanded to know what had happened to 'Oz'. Oswald calmed Alice and asked what Jack had seen, and after Jack answered his friend he asked if it was really true that there was no way to bring Lacie back, which Oswald confirmed. From here on, Jack began his plans to initiate the Tragedy of Sablier, thus severing the Chains and plunging the world that Lacie loved so much into the Abyss for her. Jack had the Intention of the Abyss (who he contacted through Alice) create a Chain from the body of the black rabbit doll which accompanied her in the Abyss. This Chain would later be known as Oz the B-Rabbit and would be able to sever the Chains of the world, however Oz could not use Abyssal distortions to tear paths to Earth from the Abyss, and so Jack would need to open one of the five Doors to the Abyss. From Miranda, Jack learned that during Succession Ceremonies, the Doors to the Abyss were left unguarded by the Baskervilles for a short amount of time whilst the Nightrays took over their posts, and that this would give Jack the opportunity to open the only Door which she knew the location of during Gilbert's Succession Ceremony for Raven. Miranda decided not to tell Jack how to open the Door though, but thanks to Levi, Jack knew that Vincent would be able to open the Door because of his existance as a Child of Ill Omen. Jack manipulated the Intention into telling Vincent that during the Succession Ceremony, Gil would be killed by Oswald so that Oswald could take Gil's body in order to host his soul. Miranda then approached Vincent and taught him a spell that would enable him to open the Door to the Abyss. Vincent did so, interrupting the Succession Ceremony and thus preventing Gil from being able to become Glen Baskerville. Jack then approached the open Door, where Oz the B-Rabbit was emerging from. Jack formed an Illegal Contract with Oz the B-Rabbit, and immediately had Oz sever the Chains of the world, thus beginning the Tragedy of Sablier. As Jack traversed the Baskerville mansion, he found that the Baskervilles had been murdering the people who had attended the Succession Ceremony and that Oswald's Black Winged Chains (Raven, Owl, Dodo, Gryphon and Jabberwock) were mending the broken Chains, and thereby preventing the entire planet's fall into the Abyss, which Jack had initiated. Jack drew his sword and hunted Oswald down, questioning why he would do such a thing. Oswald was furious to discover that Jack had severed the Chains, but the fight was interrupted as Gilbert runs to Oswald begging him and Jack not to fight. Oswald tried to warn Gil to stay away, but he was too late as Jack sliced through Gil's back with his sword, threatening to kill Gil if Oswald didn't lower his sword. Oswald attacked Jack, but Jack managed to defend himself using Oz to destroy Oswald's sword and wound Oswald. Oswald understood finally and left to kill Alice as his suboordinates arrived to protect him from Jack (being slaughtered as a result by Oz). Jack caught up to Oswald and had Oz dismember Oswald's body in order to prevent him from killing Alice. Jack then continued up to Alice's room in her tower, where he requested that the Intention give Oz more power to sever the Chains once again. Jack was shocked to discover that Alice had possession of her own body instead of her sister, and so Jack pinned her to the ground and demanded that she switch places with the Intention. As the Intention tried to push Alice out of her body, Alice grabbed a pair of scissors from a nearby table, stabbing Jack in the arm and stabbing herself in the heart in order to prevent Jack from using the Intention for his twisted desires. Jack was surprised when Alice's corpse grabbed onto him, and suddenly he sees the Intention project her soul from Alice's body. Jack greets the Intention happily, and the Intention stopped dead in her tracks. Alice however, followed her sister's soul, using the connection with Jack to reach Oz, diving into his body in order to steal his powers. Alice introduced herself as Alice the B-Rabbit and attempted to destroy the Intention's memories so that she'd be unable to help Jack against her will any longer. The Core of the Abyss intervened however, using its power to send Alice/Oz to the Abyss without any memories and with a seal on her powers, while the Intention returned to the Abyss. Meanwhile, Jack's exposure to the Core's power caused him much strife. Jack clung to the head of Oswald, regretting killing his friend, as Sablier fell into the Abyss. Jack remained on Earth however because of the Abyssal power he was harboring, having been rejected by the Abyss. Aftermath Jack went to work following the Tragedy, spreading the rumor that Oswald was the instigator of the Tragedy alongside the other Baskervilles and that Raymond Nightray had helped rebels who had been trying to overthrow the government in the chaos of the Tragedy out of Sablier safely. Jack then stole four of the five Doors and Keys to the Abyss from Oswald, giving the Door which was guarded by Raven to Raymond and the Nightrays, wanting to keep his enemies close. This also meant that no one could form a contract with Raven, as Gilbert was connected to Raven and he was trapped in the Abyss. The Door guarded by Owl was given to the noble Rainsworth family, as Jack wanted to ensure that he had another party who was completey unrelated to the Tragedy so that Jack could potentially sway disagreements in his favor. The Door guarded by Dodo was given to Arthur Barma and his family for their role in the Tragedy, while Jack and his family kept the Door guarded by Gryphon. Using these four Dukedoms, Jack created a seniority among the noble families, the Four Great Dukedoms, who had power over all other nobles aside from the king. Jack also created an organization to study the Abyss, which he named 'Pandora', also creating the Carcere, which would allow humans to form Legal Contracts with Chains and thus prevent them from being dragged into the Abyss after an Incuse's full rotation. Jack approached Arthur not long after all had settled in the new captial city of Reveil. Jack revealed to Arthur that his body had been growing younger with each passing day, and that Jack needed him to spread the rumor that Jack was dead. When Arthur questioned why, Jack explained to him the truth of the Tragedy of Sablier. Arthur was horrified by Jack's actions, and Jack oversaw the chronicling of false events of the Tragedy of Sablier in order to ensure that no one else knew the truth (Arthur exposed the truth in his memoirs' final chapter anyway). Later, Arthur assembled four other mages, and together with Jack, Arthur told them that in order to prevent the return of Glen Baskerville, they were going to sever Jack's body and use it as a medium to create Sealing Stones to do just that. What the mages didn't know is that instead of using Jack's body, they were using Oswald's dismembered body, and so Jack went into hiding, not being able to show his face anymore because of his young appearance as Jack continued to have his age reversed over and over again. Vessalius Family The Vessalius family currently consists of Oz, Ada Vessalius and Xai Vessalius. Former members include Viscount Vessalius, Jack Vessalius, Duchess Vessalius, Rechelle Cecile and Oscar Vessalius. Oscar Vessalius is the Duke of the Vessalius Family, however he is unfit to form any kind of contract. For this reaseon, Oscar's brother, Xai, had to form the contract with Gryphon for the Vessalius Family. Oscar married a woman with a weak constitution, Duchess Vessalius. Duchess Vessalius wanted a child, as did Oscar, despite the fact that a pregnancy would put the Duchess' life in danger. Oscar was with Oz, who wanted Oscar to take a picture of him with his new camera, however Oscar wanted the first picture taken with it to be of his newborn child. Mere seconds later, valets of the Vessalius Family ran to Oscar, informing him of a great disaster involving his wife. Duchess Vessalius died, and Oscar's unborn child died alongside his mother. Xai had married a woman named Rechelle Cecile, and together they had two children. With the birth of his first child, Xai took the baby from Rechelle while she slept and stormed off into the night. While he explained that he wanted to celebrate the boy's christening alone, Xai may haves switched his son for another baby, Jack Vessalius in child form with his Illegally Contracted Chain, Oz the B-Rabbit, as the dominant consciousness. For this reason, the child was named Oz, and Xai denied Oz because of his sinful existance. However what Xai did is not yet known. Sometime after Ada's birth, Rechelle died, and the rumoured cause of her death was rooted with the Nightray family, however no real proof of this was ever found. Ada is the sister to Oz Vessalius; however, not the Oz Vessalius that we know, as that is a Chain residing in the younger body of Jack Vessalius. What happened to Ada's older brother is not yet known. At any rate, Ada still cares for the Oz she believes is her brother deeply, always trying to protect him from getting hurt, even taking up black magic as a hobby to save him from the Abyss, she feels guitly for not being there for Oz when he needed help and will stand by him no matter what. Jack Vessalius was born 100 years before the plot, being born as the third son of Viscount Vessalius. What made Jack differ from his brothers was that he was born out of wedlock. Viscount Vessalius left his mistress and never returned, leaving Jack to deal with his mother's hysteric behaviour. Jack would later be known as the hero of the Tragedy of Sablier, despite having caused it himself, having conspired with Miranda Barma against Glen Baskerville in an attempt for Jack to reunite with his deceased love, Lacie and for Miranda to obtain Glen's head. Jack forced Arthur Barma to write a memoir detailing fake events of the Tragedy of Sablier that made the Vessaliuses appear as heroes, the Baskervilles as the villains and the Nightrays as traitors. After Jack's manipulation, the Vessalius family moved up in the world of the nobles, leaving their third rate status as a Viscountship to become a Dukedom, more specifically, one of the Four Great Dukedoms. Members Living Deceased Other Members *'Viscount Vessalius' - Head of the Vessalius Family 100 years ago. Father to Jack Vessalius and two other sons of the Vessalius Household. *'Viscount Vessalius' two unnamed sons - '''According to Oswald's summary of the Vessalius Viscountship in Retrace LXVII: Lacie , Viscount Vessalius had two sons prior to having Jack. It is unknown what Jack's elder brothers names were as they were never introduced. *'Ada Vessalius' Cats (Dinah, Kitty and Snowdrop)' Valets *'Gilbert ' - Valet of Oz the B-Rabbit, ran away from home to be adopted by the Nightrays sometime after Oz was cast into the Abyss. *'Mrs. Kate''' - Valet of the Vessalius Family, worked closely with Oscar during Oz's Coming of Age Ceremony. Gallery Vessaliusdukedom.png|Vessalius Dukedom estate Vessaliusdukedominwinter.png|Vessalius Dukedom estate in a winter, several years before Coming of Age Ceremony of Oz Vessaliusdukedomgarden1.png|Vessalius Dukedom front garden Vessaliusdukedomstairway.png|Vessalius Dukedom estate stairway Vdinside.png|Garden inside Vessalius Dukedom estate V-Baskervilles watching Vessaliusdukedom.png|Baskervilles watching situation at Vessalius Dukedom's chapel before the ceremony Vd-kapel upacara.png|A chapel for Coming of Age Ceremony of Vessalius Dukedom Ep1 - dalam kapel.png|inside the chapel Vd-di dalam.png|Long stairway in the chapel for ceremony Vd-interior ruangan 1.png|One interior view of Vessalius Dukedom estate from the top Vd-interior ruangan 2.png|Two maids in Vessalius Dukedom Navigation Category:World of Pandora Hearts Category:Families Category:Characters Category:Vessalius Family Category:Baskervilles Category:Terms Category:Pandora members